


When Nora Gets Jealous

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Nora takes control, Ren is forced to watch, Ren shouldn't fantasize about other women, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Nora catches Ren fantasizing about Pyrrha and decides to make her man pay for looking at anyone other than her. Her plan? Make him watch while she seduces Jaune. Smut.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When Nora Gets Jealous

If looks could kill, Nora would have probably murdered an entire wing's worth of Beacon students in their rooms... after having obliterating Ren's stupid head that was in front of the wall first. His eyes had betrayed him as Nora caught him ogling Pyrrha as she walked out of the bathroom in a teeny tiny tank top and booty shorts that could have been mistaken as her hip-higher panties. He knew he'd fucked up too. His face had gone extremely pale when he caught Nora glaring at him from her bed.

"I'll be right back," Pyrrha practically sang as she threw on a robe and slippers before heading to the door. "I promised Ruby I'd tutor her a bit before bed. She's freaking out about her test tomorrow."

She was out the door before anybody could reply. Nora's eyes never left Ren, however. She watched as he did his best to avoid eye contact which only pissed her off even more.

"Geez, Ren, you were practically fucking her with your eyes," Nora said loudly, a small hint of a smile creeping at the edge of her lips as she head Jaune drop his comic book in surprise. Continuing, she added, "I mean, we all know about nudes she sent to you that one night."

"T-That was an accident!" Ren stammered as he looked from her to Jaune as if to apologize. She meant to send them to you! I deleted them as quickly as I could! I swear!"

Jaune's eyes steeled over as he stood and sulked off into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and turned the fan on so neither of them could hear him.

"Nora, why would you say that? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? All I did was say the truth. You were ogling her as if I wasn't even in the room. And you're not even apologizing for it!"

Ren bit his lower lip in irritation but said nothing in reply. Instead he threw the blankets over him an rolled away.

"Asshole," Nora muttered as she walked over to the bathroom door to check on her team leader. She pressed her ear against the door, at first only hearing the fan. But then a faint slapping noise, like the sound her ass cheeks made when she ran without spanks on, crept over the mechanical whine. "Jaune, you okay in there?"

"Leave me... alone... Nora," Jaune replied.

Never one to follow orders well, Nora quietly turned the knob and peeked inside. At first, nothing. Then, she caught sight of a flash of color as it bounced up and down. Opening the door a little wider she managed to get the full picture of what was going on.

"Jaune! Those are mine you pervert!"

"Wah!"

Nora watched as Jaune fell off of the toilet, his boxers and pajama pants tangling his legs up at the ankle. With only one free hand he managed to break his fall, if only, yet somehow he never lost his grip on Nora's dirty panties around his cock.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ren roared as he charged the bathroom. He'd almost made it in the door before Nora grabbed him and shoved him back to his bed.

"No you aren't. You wanna know how it felt watching you fantasizing about Pyrrha's body? You're about to find out!" Turning back to Jaune, she pointed at his cock. "Drop the panties and lean back against the counter. I'm about to rock your world."

Jaune did as he was told as Nora slid between his legs. She had to admit, he was massive. She gripped his shaft with both hands, one on top of the other, and the head of his cock was STILL uncovered by an inch or two. Stroking slowly, she licked her lips as precum oozed from the tip. Unable to control herself she leaned in close and swallowed the eager lump in her throat. Breathing in deep she took in his overpowering scent, causing her to drool hungrily.

Jaune's cock slipped passed her lips inch by inch, filling her mouth and pressing against the back of her throat. Nora was amazed at how different he tasted from Ren. She could feel his eyes on her and Jaune as she bobbed her head up and down along his shaft. And when she felt Jaune's hand grip her hair tightly and guide her mouth and tongue along his shaft, she felt her pussy become slick.

"That's... That's enough, Nora," Jaune moaned. "Anymore and I'm... I'm gonna..."

Nora squeezed around the base of his shaft and pulled her mouth from his cock, gasping for air.

"Not... yet... Jaune. I want you to fuck me like the bitch I am while I look my duchebag of a boyfriend in the eyes. I want to see his reaction as you cum in my cunt."

Ren's eyes went wide but didn't move otherwise. Nora turned to watch him as she raised her ass enough for Jaune to slide up behind her, pressing the head of his cock against her womanhood. The sensation of his tip teasing her made her night her lip eagerly. Slowly, she felt him press into her, spreading her wide as his shaft sunk deeper and deeper into her. With a quick thrust, he slammed the remaining several inches into her wet pussy, knocking the air from her lungs.

"F-F-Fuck... m-m-me!" Nora groaned. Looking down the length of her body towards her hips she could see a bulge pressing out from her stomach. As Jaune pulled his cock back to ready another thrust, Nora watched the bulge dissipate before reappearing with Jaune's rough thrust.

Each thrust forced an animalistic moan of pleasure from Nora's lips. Each slam of Jaune's cock against her womb brbrought her closer and closer to an orgasm that she hadn't counted on having. And when Jaune grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up to look into Ren's betrayed eyes, her orgasm erupted throughout her body. Her womanhood clenched up around Jaune's member, gripping him tight as it attempted to milk him dry.

"Oh fuck... Nora... I'm gonna... gonna... hnnnng!"

A flood of warmth poured into Nora's pussy, each pulse pushing more cum inside of her until it dropped from around Jaune's cock. As he pulled out of her, her body crumpled to the floor, still twitching from her own orgasm as Jaune's fluids oozed out of her to puddle on the floor.

By the time Nora managed to catch her breath and feel her legs once more Jaune had already cleaned himself up. Nora glanced up and realized Ren was gone, having stormed out of the room while she was recuperating.

"Whatever," Nora scoffed. "He'll come back around. Serves him right for eyeballing some other girl... Speaking of which..."

Just then, the door to the dorm opened and Pyrrha strolled in looking exhausted.

"I'm baaack! ... What the fuck!"


End file.
